superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Futurama: Number 1ACV01 Credits (1999)
Futurama Created By Matt Groening Developed By Matt Groening David X. Cohen Co-Executive Producer Ken Keeler Co-Executive Producer Eric Horsted Consulting Producers Tom Gammill & Max Pross Consulting Producer Richard Raynis Co-Producer Alex Johns Co-Producer Mili Smythe Producer Lewis Morton Producer J. Stewart Burns Producer Patric M. Verrone Line Producer Brian J. Cowan Produced by Jason Grode Produced by Claudia Katz Supervising Directors Rich Moore Gregg Vanzo Written by David X. Cohen and Matt Groening Directed by Rich Moore Gregg Vanzo Executive Producers Matt Groening David X. Cohen Starring Billy West Katey Sagal John DiMaggio Special Appearances by Dick Clark Leonard Nimoy Guest Starring Tress MacNeille Dave Herman Kath Soucie Associate Producer Claudia De La Roca Story Editor Eric Kaplan Music by Christopher Tyng Orchestrations Matthew Ferrero Orchestral Recording Engineer Dennis Sager Casting by Julie Mossberg Jill Anthony Casting Associate Christopher Johnson Editor Paul D. Calder Script Supervisor Diane Newman Dialogue Conform Bobby Mackston Production Coordinator Christine Shinn Writers' Assistants Eric Rogers Michael Lisbe Assistants to the Producers N. Vyolet Diaz Julie Dufine Michelle Long Jason Gorbett Deanna Maclellan David Naness Music Editor Scott Schirle Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Production Mixer Ronald Cox Re-Recording Mixers Robert L. Appere Ed Carr III Art Director Bill Morrison Designer Serban Cristescu Post Production Facility Laser Pacific Burbank Re-Recording Facility Sony Pictures Studios Presented In Dolby Surround Animation Produced by Rough Draft Studios, Inc. Overseas Production Company Rough Draft Korea Director of Computer Graphics Scott Vanzo Production Manager Tony Garcia Digital Production Manager Geraldine Symon Storyboard Artists Peter Avanzino John Mathot Joe Suggs Character Design Dwayne Carey-Hill Yacine Elghorri David Swift Background and Prop Design Edgar Duncan Zeke Johnson John Krause Debbie Silver Character Layout Artists Julius Aguimatang Stephanie Arnett Dwayne Carey-Hill Linda Dorn Brad Forbush Heidi Guedel Garafino Juliana Korsborn Ashley Lenz Ashanti Miller David Salvador Joe Suggs Background Layout Aaron Clark DJ Kang Erick Dunn Vladimir Zaval Animation Timers Ray Claffey Karl Fisher Ron Hughart Lip Sync Kent Holaday 3D Animators Angelo De La Cruz Mark Lefitz Conan Low Eric Whited Digital Compositors Gabriel Calderon Jon Hooper Mike Giles Keun Hicks Chad Katona Steve Kellener Beth S. Morris Richard Wolff Color Supervisor Bari Kumar Color Key Anne Balser Tim Brock Samantha Harrison Sandra Lee Rachel Stratton Bart Saric Digital Background Painters Bart Saric Lisa Marriott Sandra Lee Animation Checker Neil Viker Animatic Editor Damon P. Yoches Assistant Editor Paul Mahotz Track Readers Don Barrozo Lee Harding MAIN TITLE Director Mike Smith 3D Director Scott Vanzo Producer Geraldine Symon 3D Animation Conan Low Eric Whited Animation Accountant James H. Goldin Overseas Liaison Hyejoon Yun Systems Administrative Assistant Dave Hogan COPYRIGHT ©1999 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION ALL RIGHTS RESERVED #1ACV01 THE PERSONS IN THIS FILM ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS OR EVENTS IS UNINTENTIONAL. CERTAIN CELEBRITY VOICES HAVE BEEN IMPERSONATED. Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this Motion Picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This Motion Picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Futurama and Futurama charactersTM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. The Curiosity Company in assocation with '30th Century Fox Television'TM A News Corporation Company Category:End Credits Category:The Curiosity Company Category:30th Century Fox Television Category:Fox Network Category:Comedy Central